


The Most Important Ship in the Universe

by LearnedFoot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: If she has to be stuck with somebody, the Terran is not a bad draw.





	The Most Important Ship in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



> These two are my favorite. I hope you enjoy.

If she has to be stuck with somebody, the Terran is not a bad draw.

He’s surprisingly intelligent, following her instructions for repairing the Guardians’ ship with precision. But he works with worrying frenzy, hammering with an intensity that borders on mania.

“How’re you so calm?” he asks as they take a break to gnaw at the sour, dried meat that is her only provision.

She hadn’t considered it, but the answer is obvious: “I’ve always known this day was coming.”

“Oh.” His eyes catch hers, wild. “I didn’t.”

She ponders this as she chews. Maybe his mania is warranted.

 ***

The fight damaged one of her circuits; by the third day of their journey, her hand twitches and jerks uncontrollably. She tries to fix it herself, but the angle is awkward, so when the Terran offers to help, she begrudgingly accepts.

“Mind if I ask how you got like this?” he asks as he works. His fingers are surprisingly agile.

“Thanos. He wanted to improve me.”

He whistles, low. “And I thought my dad was bad.”

A swell of rage rises, an urge to snatch her hand away. But then he winks and smiles, and she finds herself laughing instead.

 ***

She doesn’t sleep. He tries, but she can hear him sobbing, then screaming and pleading. He emerges from his room a few minutes later, asking for a drink. She finds Rocket’s supply.

They sit staring through the window into the dark, each sipping from their own bottle.

“I’m going to undo this,” he tells her. “I can’t — it can’t stay this way.”

She nods. “And I’m going to kill him.”

He raises his bottle. “I think that makes this the most important ship in the universe. Cheers.”

They share a determined smile and return to watching the stars rush by.


End file.
